familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Isaac Walker (1721-1807)
(See also Discussion of Wigton Walker YDNA Results.) I am trying to get to the bottom of the Toaping Castle Walker situation. I think there are some major problem with the Story and Genealogy. Notes below. w There are 3 separate groups in the Walker DNA study that claim to be “Toaping Castle” Walker’s. One is in group 10, another in group 47, and another is in group 20. I have no idea how accurate these pedigrees are, but I did notice that groups 10 & 47 both had an R1b Haplogroup, which would indicate Celtic or Highland Scot origin. It seems to me that if the Toaping Castle Walker story is true and Isaac Walker was a Jacobite Highlander then his descendants most likely would show the R1b Haplogroup. The members in group 20 show an I1 haplogroup within the Anglo-Saxon subclade. w To further confuse matters, the folks in groups 10 & 47 both claim to be descended from Isaac Walker by Francis Walker (born 1758). Based on the DNA findings, this can't be possible. Group 10 says Francis Walker married Charity Elizabeth Bush and Group 47 says Francis Walker married Elizabeth Weathersby. Interestingly both lines of Francis Walker have later descendants living in Simpson County, Mississippi. w An Isaac Walker, Francis Walker, and Richard Walker are listed as “''felons transported from London to Maryland by the ship “'Greyhound” '''commanded by Capt. William Gracie in Dec. 1752”. ''Are these the Walker’s in groups 10 and 47? w I have found little if any documented evidence to suggest the Toaping Castle immigration story is true or can be believed. ''The '“STORY”''' goes - 3 Walker brothers Isaac, Charles, and Nathan were loyal Catholic Jacobites, and tradition has it that they survived of the Battle of Culloden 1746. After the battle, Isaac, Charles and Nathan were forced to flee and find temporary secrecy and security in France. His wife Elizabeth Stuart was a member of the Stuart clan and of royal blood. Isaac left his wife behind him with the intention of returning for her - not daring to write to her lest the whereabouts of himself and brothers should become known - a reward of 500 pounds being on their heads as rebels and felons. By a strange coincidence, when he arrived at Alexandria, Va. to take passage for Scotland to bring his wife over, he met Lady Elizabeth at the wharf, she having come over in a vessel in which he intended to sail. He sought a land grant and named the estate Toaping Castle after the home he had to leave behind in Scotland.' 'Does any hard evidence exist or are researchers relying on the internet or the story put forth by Samuel Walker in 1883 – 129 years after the supposed flight from Culloden field to Maryland??? I suggest much more documented evidence is needed before folks jump in with both feet. This story reads like other tale tales that permeate genealogy. ''' w The original land patent for Isaac Walker was called Toping Castle not Toaping Castle. There is a good reason for this. Reviewing historical and topographic maps is it noted that the old home place sat on TOP of a hill (elevation 250’). Hence the name on the original land patent - Toping Castle. I do not believe it was the name of the stronghold left behind in the old country. I find no evidence/record of such a place existing in Scotland. The only reference to a place with a similar name is Topping Castle on the Cumberland / Northumberland border in England. I doubt it has any significance to Maryland Walkers. w Several people in group 20 of the Walker DNA study can trace their oldest ancestor back to Charles Walker Sr. of Bacon Hall PGC MD. Charles Walker Sr. and wife Rebecca Isaac had sons Charles Jr. (1698), Isaac (1705), Richard (1709), and Joseph (1715). The eldest - Charles Walker Jr. was born in 1698 St. Barnabas Parish PGC MD. This Charles Jr. then had children Isaac, Charles, Nathaniel. w The eldest son – Isaac Walker was born ca.1721 and married Elizabeth Ferguson. Elizabeth was born May 3rd 1730 in King George’s Parish PGC. She was the daughter of Duncan Ferguson and Catherine? (Per church records). Duncan Ferguson was supposedly a Scottish rebel who was transported to the colonies in 1716. He and Catherine then had three children, one of whom is Elizabeth – all the children are born in Prince George’s County between 1730 & 1743. Duncan was in Maryland by 1716 and his daughter Elizabeth was born in Maryland – Not Scotland or France. w As stated before, records indicate that Dunkin Ferguson (Elizabeth’s father) was a Scottish rebel transported to Maryland in 1716. This is right after the 1ST Jacobite rebellion of 1715 led by The Old Pretender. So he probably was in fact a Scottish Jacobite. Later descendants of Isaac Walker and Elizabeth Ferguson were probably passed on the story of grandfather who was a loyal Jacobite Highlander, came to America, etc...etc…I think it is entirely possible that the grandfather’s, Walker and Ferguson, got confused / mixed up in the telling. w The will of Duncan Ferguson that names wife Catherine, Son-In-Law Isaac Walker, and John Ferguson. Appraisers are James Wilson and James Tannehill. Dunkin bought “Hamilton’s Addition” from Tannyhill in 1731. The property was originally granted to Gavin Hamilton in 1694. w In 1760 Catherine Ferguson, wife of Duncan, leaves this- Recorded 29 Mar 1760 I '''Catharine Farguson' do send Greeting. Know ye that I Catherine Ferguson of Prince Georges County in the Province of Maryland for and in consideration of the Love and good will and Natural affectin which I have and do bear towards my daughter Elizabeth Walker, have given granted unto the said Elizabeth during her Natural Life the use of my Negro Girl named Eastor with her future Increase and after the decease of my said Daughter Elizabeth I give the said Negro with her future Increase to be equally divided between my said Daughter Elizabeth Walker's children that she now as or hereafter may have by her present''' Husband Isaac Walker''' as their Proper goods and chattels absolutely without any manner of Condition. In Witness whereof I have hereunto put my hand and seal this third Day of March 1760. Signed Catherine (her mark) Farguson in the presence of Josa. Beall and Andrew Beall'.' Co. MD Deed Bk BB2 p. 236'' w in 1783 Josias Ferguson and Isaac Walker conduct a bill of sale. In the deed Josias Ferguson is called brother in law by Isaac Walker – meaning that Josias and Elizabeth Ferguson (Isaac’s wife) were brother and sister. Again, this highlights the fact that Isaac Walker’s wife Elizabeth last name was not 'Stuart. w Josias Ferguson (1743) – brother of Elizabeth Ferguson – was married to '''Marjorie Duvall '(born 1741), daughter of Mareen Duvall and Ruth Howard. One of my oldest Walker ancestors (Gideon Walker) married '''another daughter of Mareen and Ruth - Pricilla Duvall. We also know through DNA analysis of Group 20 that Gideon Walker is somehow connected to the "Bacon Hall" Walker's. w In an 1807 court case between Zachariah Duvall and Zachariah Walker the same Josias Ferguson is called to testify. Josais Ferguson deposes that he knew Zachariah Walker (son of Gideon Walker) and that Zachariah owned a horse and saddle. All this suggests that the Ferguson’s and Walker’s knew each other, probably though the marriage of Isaac Walker & the Duvall’s of “Wilsons Plaine” w The Duvall sisters Marjorie and Pricilla grew up on their father’s plantation “Wilsons Plaine” in Prince George’s County. “Wilsons Paine” then bordered the Patuxent River and is located near a great marsh. Interestingly the plantation of George Walker “Plumpton” patented 1661 adjoins the Duvall property. w Many researchers believe that George Walker of “Plumpton” is the father of Charles Walker “Bacon Hall” group 20. This could be true based on the fact that Charles Walker lives on land in the immediate area of “Plumpton” and later gives a half dozen court depositions regarding property close to “Plumpton” – suggesting he knew the area very well. Again, this points to future relationships between the Duvall and Walker families, and now Ferguson’s. w Finally, and I think most importantly, the Isaac Walker that married Elizabeth Ferguson is an exact match genetically to other Walkers in group 20 that descend from Charles Walker Sr. and Rebecca Isaac. To sum up I think that based on both the genetic and documented evidence one can logically conclude that the Group 20 Isaac Walker (ca. 1721) married to Elizabeth Ferguson is: *(A') The brother of Charles III (1727) and Nathaniel Walker (1730) of Frederick County MD, *('B) The son of Charles Walker Jr. (born 1698), of PGC and Frederick MD. *(C''') The grandson of Charles Sr. (1667) and Rebecca Isaac- “Bacon Hall” Isaac Walker (b.1721) did have a wife named Elizabeth ''but'' her surname was Ferguson ''not''''' Stuart and she certainly did not come over on a boat from Scotland or France. Nor did this Isaac Walker. This Jacobite “story” might have been misconstrued over time or later generations of Walker lines unknowingly attached themselves to the Toaping Castle Walker’s - If there is such a thing. Again, I think some hardcore documented evidence is needed to corroborate the “Toaping Castle” immigration story. I would hate to think that generations of researchers have taken the 1883 pamphlet at face value without digging a little deeper.